The present invention relates to reducing the glycol ether content in polyesters. More specifically, the invention relates to reducing the amount of diethylene glycol in the production of polyethyleneterephthalate.
Heretofore, polyesters have been prepared by the reaction of carboxylic acids or esters thereof with glycols. As well known to those skilled in the art, a glycol ether is inherently contained in the polyester. Ether links are light sensitive and thus degrade in the presence of light. Moreover, in the presence of heat, thermal degradation occurs. This results in a polyester having reduced stability such that the molecular weight is affected by light or heat and reduces various physical properties such as tensile strength, flex strength, and the like.